Es lo mejor
by Love'sLike
Summary: Fue de un momento para otro. Nunca se esperó que eso pasara, y menos de esa persona. -Perdonen a mi pobre titulo, no se me ocurria otro y la historia tambien surgio de repente. T por el lenguaje - Regalo para Nickte ;D


**Bueno, esto se me ocurrio uno de mis tantos dias de ocio, asi que por favor no me maten !**

**Advertencias: Lenguaje algo fuerte, nombres humanos y un Antonio no tan dulce como siempre se ve.**

**Y antes de que se me olvide, este fic se lo dedico a Nickte por su cumpleaños c:**

**Felicidades nena ;D, y repito, no estas un año mas vieja ni mas cerca de la menopausia, estas un año mas sabia y madura ;DD**

**Ahora si, disfruten c:**

* * *

><p><strong>Es lo mejor<strong>

Lovino corría, corría por las calles de Milán mientras lo buscaba. Si no lo encontraba pronto, el volvería a su país y nunca podría decirle la verdad, al menos no tendría el valor que tiene ahora para decirlo.

- ¡Antonio! – grito el joven italiano, una vez lo hubo identificado. En ese momento la calle estaba sola, iluminada solo por las farolas que, a su vez, también los iluminaban a los dos - ¡Antonio, espera! – volvió gritar para hacerse escuchar, logrando su cometido, ya que Antonio detuvo su andar y giro su rostro hacia él, el cual estaba inexpresivo. Esa era de las pocas veces en que veía su rostro así, y esas ocasiones nunca fueron agradables de recordar.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora Lovino? – La pregunta del español sonaba fría, rencorosa, sin esperanzas; cosa que le provoco al italiano un mal presentimiento – ¿Vienes a recordarme cuan inútil soy, o que soy un bastardo, o que soy un maldito idiota hijo de puta? Pues tienes razón. Soy un maldito inútil y no sirvo para nada; soy un maldito hijo de puta porque mi madre era una verdadera puta ser la amante de esposo de su jefa, y también soy un bastardo por ser el hijo de la amante. Ya lo admití, ¿ahora estas feliz por eso? ¿Te sientes importante por haber descubierto algo que nadie más sabia, ni siquiera mis mejores amigos? Pues bien, empieza a alegrarte de que ya lo sepas – Lovino quedo en shock, no se esperaba esa revelación por parte del español, y menos que lo soltara así como si nada, como si en verdad no importara, pero sobretodo, que le hablara con esa tonalidad airada, esa a la que nunca se acostumbraba.

- Y-yo… - empezó a tartamudear el italiano, presa de los nervios y con un principio de histeria –, yo solo quería disculparme por lo que dije. N-no, no sabía, aunque eso tampoco me da derecho a decirlo, ¡pero enserio no sabía! – se intentaba defender cada vez más nervioso y presa del pánico que lo empezaba a envolver, haciendo que, como pocas veces en su vida, dejara su orgullo a un lado.

Un silencio incomodo reinó entre los dos, en el cual solo se podían apreciar sus miradas; la de Lovino ansiosa, preocupada, humillada y abochornada, mientras que la de Antonio era seria, fría, casi sin esperanza ni emoción alguna, cosa que solo lograba poner aun mas ansioso al más joven.

-¡Di algo, maldita sea! – exclamo esta vez subiendo su tono. El odiaba los silencios incómodos, y ese era el silencio mas incomodo al que se había enfrentado antes. Aunque después de la respuesta del español, se arrepentía de haberlo roto.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué ya me canse de esperarte? ¿Qué aun después de que me confesé hace casi tres meses, aun no me das tu respuesta? ¿Qué día con día aguanto tus insultos y solo puedo responder con una sonrisa? ¿Qué quieres que te diga Lovino? ¿Algo más bonito? Pues lo siento, pero palabras bonitas ahorita no tengo. Y menos para ti – la mirada del español era dura, dolida, y cada palabra golpeaba fuerte al italiano. Cada palabra, era como una puñalada atravesándolo, la siguiente más profunda que la anterior.

Lovino no pudo hacer nada más que mantenerse en silencio y su mirada en el suelo. No tenía el valor suficiente para verlo a los ojos.

-… ya veo – suspiro el mayor mientras apartaba su mirada del más bajo y sonreía amargamente –, ya veo como se siente el idiota de Paulo al estar enamorado de alguien que no le corresponde*. Esto es demasiado absurdo – decía mientras ponía su mano libre (la que no llevaba la maleta) y la apoyaba sobre su cara, mientras reía suavemente una risa que no tenía nada de humor –. Será mejor que me vaya de una vez, ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí.

- ¡Espera! – Le grito Lovino - ¡No te vayas! por favor… por favor, espera – rogaba el italiano. A él no le gustaba sentirse débil, y menos demostrarlo, pero en ese momento no había otra alternativa.

- ¿Por qué, Lovino? ¿Por qué tengo que esperar? ¿Qué es lo que hace que en este momento no esté en el aeropuerto comprando un boleto directo a Madrid y me vaya de una vez de aquí? ¿Qué es lo que me detiene Lovino? Dime de una maldita vez, ¡¿Qué es? – su tono de voz cada vez era más alto, su mirada cada vez perdía mas su calidez, su carácter y su actitud cada vez asustaban mas a Lovino, haciéndolo retroceder y agachar la mirada. El no reconocía al joven frente a él, aun si tenía la misma cara que Antonio.

- E-es que y-yo… yo también lo hago – dijo de una manera suave, casi temerosa, sin atrever a levantar su cabeza y apretando sus puños a sus costados mientras le temblaba el labio inferior. Sentía un enorme nudo en la garganta que casi no lo dejaba articular las palabras, y sentía unas inmensas ganas de llorar, aunque no se lo permitía. No podía permitirse el verse más débil de lo que ya lo hacía. Tal vez eso molestaría más a Antonio y haría que se fuera, y eso era lo que el menos quería.

-¿Qué es lo que haces Lovino? – pregunto Antonio mientras lo seguía observando. Su semblante no había cambiado. Lo seguía viendo con el cejo fruncido.

- … - el italiano no respondió, sacando de sus casillas al otro.

- ¡Con un carajo, responde! ¡¿Qué es lo que haces, Lovino? ¡¿Qué coño haces? ¡Responde, maldita sea! – le gritaba totalmente alterado. Si hubiera estado más cerca, lo más seguro es que lo hubiera tomado por los hombros y empezara a zarandearlo, pero no se acerco.

Lentamente, el italiano levanto la cabeza, mirándolo con unos ojos aguados, llorosos, con lágrimas que amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento. Más aun así, su mirada se mostraba firme y decidida, algo raro en ese joven.

-Amarte. Eso es lo que hago Antonio. Te amo – pronuncio cada palabra casi en un susurro, como si le pesara decirlas. Para acabar el drama que se estaba haciendo, una lagrima escapo de sus ojos y rodo por su mejilla. Lovino ni se molesto en secarla.

Antonio quedo pasmado. ¿Lovino lo dijo? ¿Acababa de decir que lo amaba? ¿Lovino lo dijo? ¿El Lovino que él conocía? ¿Aquel que no te decía nada por más que insistieras, torturaras y/o molestaras? ¿Ese Lovino?

Antonio sintió algo nuevo desde que ese chico lo paro en la calle. No era ira, o ansiedad, tristeza o algo parecido, lo que él sentía ahora, era una especie de felicidad que nunca antes había sentido. Ni cuando España gano el mundial, cuando le dijeron que si había conseguido los puntos para terminar la universidad, ni cuando le regalaron toda una huerta de tomates para él solo. Esta emoción era tan grande, que soltó su maleta y dio unos cuantos pasos en dirección hacia el italiano, pero se detuvo.

Nuevas dudas empezaron a atacarlo, esta vez dudas sobre ese tipo de amor. ¿Sera el mismo? ¿Lo amara como amantes y no solo como amigos? ¿Realmente lo amaba? Por su mente, preguntas como esas no paraban de formularse, haciendo que la reciente euforia y felicidad que había sentido se esfumaran de repente, tan pronto como habían llegado. Volvió a bajar la mirada y una triste sonrisa se pinto en su rosto, dejando confundido al más joven.

Levantando la mirada pero sin quitar la sonrisa, Antonio camino hacia Lovino, aun sin agarrar su maleta. Una vez estuvo a tres pasos de él, su sonrisa creció, pero la melancolía y la tristeza que reflejaba también se hicieron más notorias, hasta el punto de parecer que en cualquier momento caería deprimido al suelo.

-Lovino – hablo en un triste susurro Antonio –, no me digas que me amas solo para hacerme sentir bien, no digas que me quieres solo para que no me aleje de ti, no me digas un te amo si no lo sientes. Yo a ti te amo, pero al parecer no como tú me amas a mí. Gracias Lovi, por intentar hacerme sentir bien – le siguió sonriendo de esa manera tan triste mientras apoyaba su mano contra la mejilla del más bajo y le daba un suave beso en la frente, pera después girarse, tomar sus cosas, y marcharse, dejando a un totalmente perplejo italiano quien intentaba procesar todo lo que había sucedido.

El dijo las palabras totalmente claras, sin un punto de confusión, entonces, ¿Cómo rayos logro malinterpretar así sus palabras? ¿Cómo fue que cambio su significado? ¿Qué rayos acababa de suceder?

-¡Eres un maldito idiota! – grito Lovino con todas sus fuerzas una vez hubo salido del shock, mientras la ira lo iba consumiendo poco a poco - ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir que no es la misma forma? ¡Te acabo de decir que te amo, maldición! ¡No como un amigo, no como un hermano, no como un compañero, mi amor por ti es exactamente el mismo que tú tienes por mí y me vienes con esta estupidez! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para estar cambiándole el significado a mis palabras? ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para cambiar mis sentimientos? ¡Te acabo de decir que te amo joder, TE AMO! ¡Como amante, como novio, como pareja, como sea que lo quieras poner, pero te amo a ti más que a mi propia vida! ¿Por qué no puedes entender eso? Espera, esa respuesta está clara… ¡No lo entiendes porque eres un PUTO IMBECIL QUE MALINTERPRETA TODO A SU VENEFICIO! ¡MALDITO SEAS ANTONIO! ¡TE ODIO! – para ese punto, las lagrimas caían fieramente sobre sus mejillas, como si una tormenta se estuviera desatando solo sobre ellas. Casi sin fuerzas, el joven se dejo caer mientras seguía llorando amargamente; no recordaba la última vez desde que había llorado así, pero tampoco le importaba, solo sabía que estaba destrozado; no escuchaba nada, no sentía nada, no podía hacer nada en ese momento, más que llorar, llorar todo lo guardado de antes y lo que había obtenido hace apenas unos momentos. Lloro tanto que no se dio cuenta que su hermano estaba a su lado, preocupado, intentando hacerlo reaccionar hasta que se dio cuenta que se aferraba a su camisa, mientras seguía llorando de rabia, frustración, tristeza…

Cerca de ahí, Antonio se encontraba en la esquina de un edificio, escondido para que no descubrieran que seguía ahí y empezaran con las preguntas agobiantes, pero sobre todo, no quería enfrentar la mirada de Lovino. Porque él había escuchado todo, claro que lo había hecho. Había entendido que tipo de amor le tenía desde el principio, pero no quería que por eso ambos salieran aun más lastimados, en especial Lovino.

Y claro que escucho todo lo que le grito después de tomar sus cosas, claro que había escuchados sus balbuceos y maldiciones entre el llanto, claro que sabía que eso lo merecía, pero eso no lo hacía menos doloroso.

"Es lo mejor", se decía mentalmente el español, mientras recogía su equipaje y empezaba a caminar, "lo siento mucho Lovi, pero esto es lo mejor para los dos" se convencía mientras seguía caminando, mientras la misma tormenta que atacaba a Lovino, en este momento atacaba a Antonio.

Que ingenuo era el español al creer que eso era lo mejor.

* * *

><p><strong>*Por Paul me refiero a Portugal. Una amiga me hablo de la pareja de PortugalUK con un amor unilateral de Paul por Arthur y no pude evitar amarla. A eso se referia España cuando dice que entiende que no le correspondan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Y, eso seria todo.<strong>

**Repito, no me maten! !**

**Fue todo hecho en un ratito y tenia una frase en mi cabeza que puse aqui (solo que originalmente la pense en ingles) y no la podia sacar, asi que la use y de ahi nacio esto c:**

**Quejas, maldiciones, tomatazos, amenazas y todo eso me lo pueden hacer saber con un Review c:**

**Los leo luego n.n**

**Una ultima cosa, si alguien encuentra que puse "pera" en vez de "para", favor de hacermelo saber. Es que una amiga me dijo que puse eso pero no lo encontre, asi que si me hacen el favor sere muy feliz c:**


End file.
